User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 73
Appearence Aidan's new appearence is a twisted version of his original appearence. After absorbing and embracing the magic imbued into him, his entire being attaining this bewitching presence and beauty, almost as if it'll steal your soul if one stares too long. Giving hem a new level of beauty. Personality Aidan's new personality is a twisted version of his previous one, his shy nature has been replaced with a sadistic borederline psychopathic one, he rarely talks, not due to him not wanting to but rather him not being able to. His emotions almost all gone. History Aidan was born into a family of phoenix's. His father was a phoenix and his mother was a phoenix. When he was very young his father abandoned him for a human, after that he hated humans, for taking his father away from him. Aidan was thaught since childhood that a phoenix marries and creates a heir with a phoenix, that was simply how they would keep the bloodline pure. Since his childhood Aidan was thaught that the one person he could and should love was his sister, even though she was a bastard child, she was still carrying the genes of the pureblood phoenix, which means she was needed for the next pureblood heir. So during his 17 years he fell in love with his little sister, and observed her from a distance, until he couldn't stand it anymore. He met with his sister, only to find her in love with a little reptile (a dragon) who had taken the form of a man. Aidan for the first time in his life felt anger beyond compare, he wanted to kill Adrian the reptile, and steal his sister away. But before he knew it, Adrian killed him... But his power was to strong for the reptile to handle and so he died, while Aidan rose from the ashes like the phoenix that he is. She still didn't love him like he loved her, which broke his heart. Until the one day that she said "I'll love you if you kill our family", Aidan didn't see the horror of it, and only the opporotunity. So Aidan did what she had told him, he slaughtered his entire family every single one of them. And when he came back, she told him that she loved him, he felt happiness beyond compare, until he found out that she loved another. A girl, Aidan felt heartbroken, and then when he finally thought he got over that, he found her with another man, and that's when she abandoned him, leaving him heartbroken, destroyed, every single part of his happiness ripped out. Aidan never feels any happiness anymore, or emotions at all, he simply exists. He sometimes remembers stuff, but they only bring him sadness and despair. Aidan's power has skyrocketed but he feels nothing because of everything that has happened... But when they skyrocketed, his memories were wiped, he has no memories of his previous life and when he remembers he only grows more sadistic and psychotic, with a hidden sadness hiding behind it all. Category:Blog posts